The Missing Heirs
by lilbrat321
Summary: The Two Heirs to the Southern Lands are finnaly back after 16 years of being in the future but in their absence the man who killed their parents has been ruling. What will happen when he becomes their gauridan? (sesskag sanmir)
1. ADOPTED!

Hey People! This is my first fanfic so please be nice but I appreciate some constructive criticism. Oh and by the way, I don't watch Inuyasha a lot, the characters just fit into the story that I've been thinking about a lot. If I mess up just tell me and I'll fix it. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Inuyasha.

**Prologue**

A long time ago a powerful Miko Demoness and the Lord of the Southern Lands mated and had twin daughters, Kagome and Sango. However about a week after they were born a war between the Southern and Western Lands erupted and the girls were threatened. To save her children the demoness brought them to the future Higurashi Shrine.

"Priestess, I need your help. You need to care for my children.

"Treat them as if they were your own."

"I will Lady, but why?"

"A war has started between that arrogant Lord Sesshomaru and my mate. It looks like we are going to lose and he has threatened to kill my children. I have put a spell on them to make them seem human until the day of their 16th birthday. Because also on that day they will be brought back to the time they were meant to be in and they will need to be able to protect themselves. They will be changed and taken on the stoke of midnight. Tell them 1 month before their birthday so that they can be ready. Also give them this diary, it will tell them all they need to know about the rules, restrictions and perks of their new lives. I've got to leave before some one notices that I'm gone. Goodbye my loves, I hope to see you again some day." With a kiss for each of the children and a chant she was gone.

Keade looked down on the little ones –Never thought I would have kids.- with that thought and her purse Keade picked up the babies and went to buy the things she would need to raise twins, in other words diapers, lots and lots of diapers.

**Chapter 1**

15 years and 11 months later:

Keade thought about the young girls she had long ago come to think of as her own. They had grown up to be very different girls, still close, but different. Kagome was a Goth and always dressed more provocatively then Keade would have liked and Sango was the sporty one. She was in all the sports and almost all of the sport oriented clubs. Some were Kick boxing, Volley Ball, Adventure Club and the Hip Hop dance team.

-I don't want to tell them, but they have the right to know.- "Girls! Can you come down here a minute?"

"Coming mom!" they both yelled coming down the stairs.

"So, what is it?" asked Kagome, always to the point and never really caring about the consequences.

"Well, there are something's you two need to know. One of which is that your adopted." Both girls looked like they wanted to talk "Wait, I'm not done. You are also both Miko Demonesses. And in 1 month you will both be taken back to your time which is 500 years ago. And this diary is from your birth mother. She said it would tell you what you need to know about your new lives." Silence "NOW you can talk."

"Oh . . . . . My . . . . . God!"

Sango just took the diary and began to flip through it. –Always the calm one, well, unless you piss her of royally- thought Keade.

"I'll give you some time to think." and with that Keade left the room.

2 days before birthday:

Kagome and Sango were finishing up the lists of things that they were going to bring having finished reading the diary 1 week ago.

Looking up Kagome was worried. "We don't have all of this stuff."

"We'll just go shopping tomorrow."

"All right, but you do know you'll have to get up early if were going to have enough time, right?"

"What!"

"And how are we going to fit all of this in one back pack, I'd rather pull along a little red wagon then not bring all of this."

"Then you will just have to find a way to stuff it all in, or just find a red wagon while were shopping tomorrow."

"Ha ha, I'm laughing, really."

"Then stop laughing so we can finish reading the diary, then I can go to bed."

"Yeah we do have to get up by 8 o' clock tomorrow morning." Kagome was smirking.

"Humph, good luck trying to wake me up."

"Thank you."

"Wait, scratch that, bad luck trying to get me up tomorrow.

(1 hour later)

Kagome put down the diary. "Why did we have to be dog demonesses, heat's gonna suck."

"Our periods already suck."

"Yeah but at least we don't have guys trying to screw with us through the whole thing."

"True, guys usually do the opposite and try to stay away from us."

"Yeah, because your so bitchy when your on your period. Remember that time you kicked a guy in the balls just because he looked at you funny."

"Hey! At least I didn't start a cat fight just because a girl was looking at a guy you had a crush on."

"Oh, shut up!" said Sango throwing a pillow at her sister.

"He He!"

Next Night (10:55)

Sango P.O.V.

-I'm never going shopping with her again, I still have a headache from that sound she calls music she was blasting in her Jeep. And how did she fit all that stuff in her bag I swear there were at least 15 bags and no wagon. Not that I was much better.-

WHAM "Rise and shine sis!"

"Kagome! Leave me the hell alone!"

"Come on! Get your sleepy ass up! I already took a shower and now you need to too."

"Are you joking? There wont be any hot water left if you've already taken a shower!"

"Well, a cold shower will wake you up. Now get up or I'm turning on the light!"

"I swear you're the devil reincarnate."

"stop grumbling and get your ass up, I have to go get my sexy self dressed."

"Well if it's too sexy put on your leather jacket so mom can't see."

"All right lil miss perfect. Go take a shower" With that Kagome went to her own room to change."

Kag's P.O.V.

-What to wear, what to wear. Hmmmmmmmm. Well, it's probably going to be cold so it's going to be the long purple skirt with slits up to mid-thigh and the black fishnet stalking to keep my legs warm. Lets try out my new black books, love the heel. And just to match the lower half lets go with purple see through shirt and the black lacy bra. As for accessories, Black collar (BIG cliché) and huge silver hoops for earrings. Normal dark make up and hair up in pony tail. I do love my style.- With that thought Kagome started her 45 minute routine in getting ready.

Normal P.O.V.

While the girls finished getting ready Keade finished checking the bags. Satisfied she looked at the clock. -Hmmmmm, 10 minutes left, better get them to come down.-

"Girls! Hurry up, you've got 10 minutes left before you leave!"

"Geez mom, you make it sound like were going to a sleep over or something, not 500 years in the past." Said Kagome as she came down the stairs grumbling.

"Oh, leave her alone Kags" Said Sango looking cute in the purple track pants, white T-shirt, coat, and white collar identical to Kag's except in color.

_Flashback_

"These collars kick ass." Said Kagome picking one up.

"There not exactly my style." Sango said eyeing the black.

"No, black is not your style, my little virgin, let's get you a white one."

"Oh shut up, you're a virgin to."

"Shah! Nobody knows that but you so shut up!"

"Though I am surprised you haven't been raped yet, with the way you dress."

"It's because of the karate classes mom has had us take for the past 6 years."

"You kick ass in that class, I think your even better then the 18 year old people. You've saved my ass more then once in a dark alleyway."

"Hey, no one comes near my sister unless she wants them to."

"Okay miss overprotective, now let go buy these so we can get to the next shop, it's my turn to decide."

_Flashback_

"Both of you stop fighting. You need to grab you bags and stand outside so you don't take the house with you."

Outside

"Okay 5 minutes left, are you sure you didn't forget anything?

"Yes, mom."

"Warm clothes?"

"Yes."

"Socks?"

"Yes."

Tennis shoes, Kagome?"

"Yes, 2 Pairs."

"And-"

"Mom!"

"All right, all right. Now it should be soon. I love you both and don't you dare forget me."

"How could we!"

After that they were silent, not knowing what to say. The minutes seemed to drag by. 11:57. . . . 11:58 . . . . 11:59 . .

"Mom, I lo-" BANG!

"Good Bye, I love you." With that teary sentimate Keade walked inside.

Well? What do ya think? Please R&R!


	2. Feaudal Era

Hi everybody! I'm soooooo sorry it took me so long to update but first my computer's internet got disconnected and then . . . well, I just got lazy. Well, enjoy!

blah- Thoughts

"blah" spoken

(blah) A/N

_blah _flashback or song (I might put one or two in here)

Disclaimer: I so own Inuyasha :silence: Really I do:more silence: Oh fine! So I don't own Inuyash and company! Jerks!

**Chapter 2**

Fluff's P. O. V.

Sesshomaru looked up at the women that had just appeared in his study. She seemed to be an ethereal being with the way that she glowed and the way that her hair flowed in a non-existent breeze.

"Who are you?" The only thing keeping Sesshomaru from attacking the women was the power that seemed to flow off of her in non-stop waves.

"Who I am is of no consequence, why I'm here is." Sesshomaru placed his glasses on his desk and folded his hands before him.

"Then why are you here?"

"I have come to inform you that you will be training two female demons that will soon arrive in your lands and are therefore under your care."

"I will not train the impudent wenches, I will just kill them for daring to come onto the lands of this Sesshomaru without permission."

"No, you will not. These two girls are very powerful and important. They are also under my protection. If you harm them intentionally during any other time then training I will strip you of all of your non-human abilities. Is that clear?" Sesshomaru gritted his teeth.

"Fine, where are they?"

"They should arrive within your sensing abilities shortly. However, I'm not done. The girls will appear human for a while longer, but don't be fooled. Their names are Kagome and Sango. Just as a warning, no matter what you find out about them, and no matter how much they annoy you, you are under no circumstances to kill them while they are your pupils."

"No women would dare to anger this Sesshomaru enough for me too kill them. And I may kill the wenches without any consequences once they are not my pupils?"

"You can try. And these girls were raised differently then any you have ever met. They were raised to be indepent and to be themselves. They act exactly as they were taught to. Don't underestimate them, it would be your downfall. One last thing, don't expect them to be scared of you, they wont be. Not unless you do something horrendously stupid." With that the women left, leaving Sesshomaru with the dintinct impression that this was not going to be easy.

Just then Sesshomaru felt two people with powerful dormant powers walking in his lands. -That must be them, stupid wenches are going the wrong way.-

Normal P.O.V.

Sango and Kagome had woken up about 15 minutes ago. Since then they had been walking around looking for shelter.

"Hey Kags?"

"What?"

"Weren't we supposed to change when we got here?"

"Yeah I've been wondering about that too. I have no clue what went wrong."

Nothing went wrong, child. It's just that your body can only handle so much.- The feminine voice seemed to ring in the girls heads, scaring them. A lot.

"What the hell!" yelled Kagome and Sango at once.

No need to yell girls. My name is Sakura, I'm your guardian. I haven't much time to explain since your going to have a visitor soon. So don't interrupt. There are some things your mother couldn't tell you in the diary. One is that both your parents were defeated and now your lands are ruled by Lord Sesshomaru. Also, you wont change all at once. So don't be frightened when you wake up with little changes. All right your company is almost here. I'll talk to you later.-

"Did you catch all of that?" asked Sango.

"Our parents are dead." answered Kagome in a dazed tone.

"What?"

"In the diary mom had a small section on Youkai traditions. In it she said that to rule completely you had to kill the whole ruling family."

"Oh crap. Where are we gonna go? Whoever killed our biological parents is gonna be after us."

"I didn't even catch the name of the basterd." Sango watched as her sisters eyes started to bleed red.

"Kags! Calm down! We'll get the basterd and we'll take our land back. But first we need to find shelter." Kagome's eyes turned back to their original color but before they could even get out of the clearing said company arrived.

"Are you two wenches Sango and Kagome?"

"Who the hell are you!"

"Answer the question wench."

"Not until you tell me who the hell you are and stop calling me a wench!"

"Answer or I will kill you and your sister."

"Fine, yes, I'm Kagome and this is my sister Sango. Now who are you?"

Sesshomaru (you had to know it was him!) didn't answer, he just walked up to the girls and hoisted one over each shoulder (He didn't lose a arm in my fic.) and turned around to grab their bags with his tail.

"LET ME GO!" both girls yelled.

"No."

"You are now my charges and will come to my home so that I may train you."

"I an not going to live with someone who can't keep his hands of my ASS! Let me go!" Kagome started to beat on Sesshomaru's back. After noticing Sango joined her.

"Stop that at once."

"Why should we?" said Sango.

"Because if you don't I will lock you both up in the dungeon and leave you there until you are almost dead."

"Yeah, Sango, that would be a good reason.

"I completely agree."

Both of the girls just waited for a while Kagome getting very uncomfortable. (Her stockings are riding up! HA!)

"How much farther is it. This is getting really uncomfortable."

"Another 2 hours at the rate were going."

"Then pleeeease go faster." Pleaded Sango.

"Fine." All of a sudden the girls felt a big jolt, like the ground had been yanked from under their feet.

"Yikes!"

"Ohhhh my gosh." Both girls yelled at the same time.

"Stop squirming or I'm going to drop you." Sesshomaru's grip tightened on Kagome.

"Hmph, bossy guy, aren't you."

"Yes ."

Well, thats all for now! I'll have more soon! (I hope)

Alexa


	3. AN

Hey People I'm going to have to put this fanfic on hold. My grades are slipping and I really need to concentrate. If I don't my English, Math , and Science teachers will kill me! Sorry!


End file.
